


[podfic] Some Pieces They Adjoin

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Jared, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, cop!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of goingtoqueen's fic "Some Pieces They Adjoin."</p>
<p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>He can see what Jensen's trying to show him: a charcoal sketch of Jensen that Jared had done one night when he couldn't sleep and his real work was giving him hell. "From memory?" he asks, and bites at his lip. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jared crouches low, right in Jensen's space, and says, "I've been looking at you for years, Jensen."</i>
</p>
<p><b>Length:</b> 02:14:59</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Some Pieces They Adjoin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some PIeces They Adjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26217) by goingtoqueens. 



**Title:** [Some Pieces They Adjoin](http://goingtoqueens.livejournal.com/205768.html)  
 **Author:** goingtoqueens  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:**  
  
 _He can see what Jensen's trying to show him: a charcoal sketch of Jensen that Jared had done one night when he couldn't sleep and his real work was giving him hell. "From memory?" he asks, and bites at his lip._  
  
 _Jared crouches low, right in Jensen's space, and says, "I've been looking at you for years, Jensen."_

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded for podficbigbang 2013! Many thanks to fishpatrol for beta-listening and to goingtoqueens for giving me podfic permission! ♥

 **Length:** 02:14:59  
 **Download:** (zipped folders)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MP3%20-%20Some%20Pieces%20They%20Adjoin%20%5bSPN%20RPF%20podfic,%20written%20by%20goingtoqueens%20and%20read%20by%20applegeuse.zip) (78 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/M4B%20-%20Some%20Pieces%20They%20Adjoin%20%5bSPN%20RPF%20podfic,%20written%20by%20goingtoqueens%20and%20read%20by%20applegeuse%5d.m4b.zip) (65.2 MB)

 **ETA 10/25/13:** Also available for download at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/some-pieces-they-adjoin).

**Stream the First 20 Minutes Here:**  


Crossposts: [PodficBigBang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/46053.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1788971.html) | [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/68216.html)


End file.
